My lips are sealed
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: Dean is a rebellious teen hunter and Sam is the new kid who has no friends or family. Dean saves Sam from schoolyard bullies and the two become friends. When Dean finds out about Sam's foster home he is determined to help him. Secrets are unraveled and Sam and Dean take a trip down memory lane. Dean!angry!protective Sam!limp!hurt teen!non-related!
1. Chapter 1

Dean watched from his table of jocks as a new boy made his way to collect his lunch. His friends snorted beside him, probably at some rubbish joke.

Dean continued to watch the small boy until he had got to the salad section. He watched (in anger?) as a few boys from his class tugged at his long shaggy hair and tipped the contents of his food on the ground. The boy seemed strangely used to it as he calmly picked up his food and proceeded to his table.

Dean's eyes followed the boy as he went to sit at the back on his own. Dean went back to his own friends instead of stalking some random new boy.

"Hey Dean, you know Katherine? Don't look now, but she's staring at you!" Joe grinned, who had one arm scooping his food into his mouth and the other draped around his girlfriend Cassidy.

Dean laughed, but to him it sounded slightly strained. To be honest, Dean was bored. Bored with his parents leaving him on his own for another hunt, of his stupid friends and just school in general.

The conversation Joe, Cassidy, Rodger, Charlie and Avery were having bored him to tears. So he looked up. His eyes glazed over the new kid, who now had a friend. Dean watched for a minute and realised that it wasn't a friend. It was one of the kids that had tipped his food over and was now in the middle of flicking the boy's cheek and stomping his feet by the look of the new kid's face.

Dean got up hastily, nearly tripping on his chair in his hurry to get to the table. He hated bullies at the best, but the kid was kinda small and cute and Dean felt the need to protect him.

"Just going to get another piece of bread." Dean reassured his friends. They nodded but didn't really listen as they were to engrossed in their conversation. He heard the kid before he finally came into view. The boy was making small moans and grunts as the bully opposite him was probably kicking him from underneath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean exclaimed, glaring at the boy who he identified as Rob.

"Having my daily dose of fun!" Rob said, smiling cockily and continuing.

"Piss off!" Dean yelled, staring at Rob until he finally disappeared with a jaunty wave and a 'I'll be back'. Dean heard the new boy breathing heavily, and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing a small jerk from the kid.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... Sure," the boy whispered

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Dean answered. There was an awkward silence until Dean slid next to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Sam. My surname is supposed to be Sayer but I don't want to take my foster parents name." Sam mumbled.

"Foster? That sucks."

"Yeah," Sam sniffed "It makes it even worse when you have no friends or siblings. Except really horrible foster brothers." Dean grimaced.

"My names Dean by the way." Dean quickly added. Sam nodded, shuffling in his seat then bowed his head so his thick hair covered his face.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled "You can go back to your friends now."

Dean looked surprised, but didn't push the matter, even though he would have preferred to sit and chat to Sam. He was more interesting than his set of friends and he just felt more than a best friend than his friends had ever been. But it was clear Sam was awkward around company, and he made up his mind to try later.

"Um...I guess I'll see you around then." Dean said, standing up and throwing a concerned look his way.

"Thanks again." Sam said. Dean walked away but when he was just about to sit down, he turned away and looked at Sam. He couldn't be sure, but in Sam's eyes it looked like there were burning tears in a deep dark pit. Dean sighed. He hoped he'd see Sam again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I love you all! Sorry for the short chapter, but my time is taken up with revising for a test! :( :( :( Chapter coming up shortly!

* * *

Dean rushed forward, immediately gently picking the semi conscious Sam from the ground and resting his head on his lap. "Oh god... Sam? Sam!" Dean said urgently, as he tried and failed to wake Sam up properly.

Dead green eyes stared up at him, and Dean nearly threw up when he saw the blood on the floor. Dean ran a shaking hand through Sam's long hair and desperately tried to carry him off the floor. Sam whined in protest and Dean scrabbled to reach Sam's phone so he could call someone, anyone.

A piercing screech stopped Dean in his tracks as he watched as Sam clutched at his stomach. Dean rushed to Sam's side and watched as a helpless tear slid down Sam's burning face.

Dean pressed a hand to Sam's forehead and almost gasped at how so much heat almost radiated off it. Sam's eyes slid shut and he fell limp in Dean's arms.

"Sam! Sam!"

Mr Andrews was walking down the corridor when he heard someone yelling someone's name. The name was familiar to him... Oh yeah, it was the kid that never showed up. The voice sounded frantic and panicky.

"Sam?" Mr Andrews burst into the boys bathroom and drew back in surprise.

"He needs help!" One of his students said. Mr Andrews quickly got out his phone and dialled the ambulance, his fingers shaking as he stabbed in the dreaded 999. He kneeled beside the unconscious boy and took his hand, which was stone cold. "How long has he been here?"

"I don't know! I just came!" Dean said, and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when he heard the distant wailing of a siren.

When someone got hurt on a hunt, he was never scared like this for the person. But he talked to this kid, and he seemed like he had more of a life to live than he was doing now. And whenever children were involved in any sort of hunt, a shiver always ran down his spine.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when a a group of people lifted Sam off the ground after checking him for injures and stuffing him in the ambulance. Dean grabbed Sam's bag and phone and scurried in after Sam.

* * *

"Sam. Can you hear me? Sam..." Voices echoed through Sam's mind. His fuzzy brain tried to work out who was saying the words.

A deep voice... A man...No...It was childlike... Almost teenish... Not his foster brother! Please no! Sam forced himself to open his eyes, but they felt like they were weighed down with bricks.

"Sam, wake up." The voice said again. He listened to his heavy raspy breathing. Was he dead? No, if he was dead then he wouldn't be breathing.

Slowly the voices came more frequent and clear but he still couldn't tell who it was. A rhythmic beeping noise filled his ears. Beep...beep...beep...beep...

* * *

"Sam, who should I call?"

"Sam. Can you hear me? Sam..." Dean said.

His chair was pulled up next to Sam's bed and he was trying to get Sam to wake up already. The doctor had said it was a minor case of internal bleeding, but he didn't know what had caused it. If it was minor, why wasn't Sam waking up?

He watched Sam's delicate features until suddenly his eyes screwed up as if he was in pain and his hands curled into right balls. The heart monitor started going of in a wild tune.

"Sam? Calm down or I'll call a nurse. Its okay, I'm here." Dean cringed. Sam probably wouldn't want him there at all, he probably just wanted his foster parents. Dean turned his attention back to Sam. Sam didn't show any signs of waking up or even hearing him.

"Sam, wake up." Dean sighed. Sam's breathing became less erratic and his hands went back to being sweaty starfish shapes on the bed. Dean picked up Sam's phone gingerly.

"Sam, who should I call?" Dean didn't expect an answer other than the beeps coming from the machine.


	3. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Little note: I'm not American so it came naturally for me to say mum. I just kind of noticed this now so bear in mind this is set in America. Thanks guys! Love you all and more chapters on the way!_

* * *

Sam could hear before he could see anything. The honks of traffic passing by ,the scraping of a chair and muffled voices. Sam sat there for a moment, contemplating weather he wanted to get up. The voices stopped and Sam figured he was alone, so he forced his heavy eyes open. After a few seconds the black fuzzy figurines sharpened and he squinted his eyes.  
"Sam. What the hell do you think you were doing getting yourself put  
in hospital!" Someone yelled.

Sam rubbed his eyes and make a small choking sound when he realised where he was. In the foster home, with his foster mum leaning over him and foster brothers scoffing from the other side of the room.  
"Do I need any medication?" Sam asked in a small voice. His foster mum, Jen, turned from angry to... Very angry.

"Sam, are you serious? You wake up from a day coma and you're thinking about yourself! The cops could have taken Kent and Joe away for your little 'telling the truth sessions'" Jen glanced nervously at the two young men smirking from the sofa.

"Yeah, Sammy boy, it was just a small kick to the stomach. Big deal about nothing!" Kent raised his eyebrows and looked to Joe who nodded. Silence reigned the shabby flat until Sam suddenly thought about something.  
"Where's Dean?"

"The boy who took you to the stupid hospital? He left. Guess he couldn't stand the sight of you." Joe said cruelly. Sam inwardly sighed. He didn't really know Dean, but he was the first one to reallytalk to him out of their own accord and he hated to think anyone hated him. He already had enough of that.  
"Get downstairs Sam," Jen continued "It's school time."  
Sam swallowed and gingerly got up on shaky legs from his tatty bed. Joe and Kent got up to, and began pushing and shoving Sam on his way down the stairs.  
"Please can you stop!" Sam yelled, a sudden burst of energy washing through him. Joe looked strangely calm as he swung a massive fist at Sam's face.

* * *

Dean sighed heavily. As usual, he was having no fun at school. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sam making his way over to an empty desk at the back of the room.

"Sam! Over here!" Dean shouted, beckoning to the empty seat next to him. If they were both going to be lonely they might as well be lonely  
together. Sam kept his head down and quietly slid into the seat next to Dean

"So... Do you feel any better?" Dean asked. Sam sighed silently and nodded.

"Sorry that you had to find me like that." Sam mumbled.

"It's okay, I've seen worse." Dean chuckled. Sam looked up suddenly and smiled.  
"Thanks." Sam said seriously. Dean grinned but then stopped immediately when he saw Sam's eye. It was swollen and was the entire skin around the eye was a massive black bruise.

"What the hell happened to your eye when I left?!" Dean burst out.  
Sam recoiled In shock and quickly arranged his long hair so it fell in front of his eye.

"I tripped." Sam muttered. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right. You know you're a rubbish lier." Dean said and brushed back Sam's hair to take a closer look.

"I did. Someone tripped me up." Which was half true, because Joe did shove a fist in his face. Dean looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. It wasn't his business to pry.

"So... Why are you in this is class? Or are you just ridiculously  
small for your age?" Dean asked. Sam smiled slightly.

"I'm thirteen and I'm in early year eights. But they moved me up because I'm to..." Sam trailed off, not wanting to sound like he was boasting.

"Smart?" Dean answered for him. Sam nodded and instead of being jeered  
at, Dean's eyes glinting like he was proud and he grinned.

"Awesome. Wish I has your brains!"

* * *

"Hey Sam!"Sam spun around in horror and saw some of Joe and Kent's friend standing behind him. Sam stumbled backwards into the wall as Isaac, one of Joe's punks pushed him up against one of the walls. Sam struggled against their hold and kicking him in the shins. Isaac whinnied in pain and he backed away.

Sam started running but the group was hot on his heels. Sam sprinted out of the school building and intothe school playground. Suddenly Sam's running was cut short when his face rammed into someone's shirt.

"Sam?" Dean gaped. Sam looked up in terror and quickly buried his face in Dean's shirt.

"What the-" Dean was cut off short by Sam's mumbling.

"Huh?"

"Pretend I'm not here!" Sam spluttered. Dean pushed Sam behind his back, all the while a questioning look on his face. When the group had ran by, Dean pulled Sam out of his hold and stared at him.

"Well?"

"Umm... Just got into some trouble..." Sam murmured. Sam Suddenly put a hand to his head and made a frustrated noise.

"Damnit! I'm late! They're gonna kill me!" Sam yelled, then pulled away from Dean's hold and continued his sprint back home.

TBC...


End file.
